Did You Hear?
by strawberrydrop25
Summary: Did you hear? Marshall Lee the lead singer of The Vampire Kings is actually coming to Aaa high!.. well Fionna couldn't care less...


For one, I was not excited.

The lead singer for The Vampire Kings is coming to my school, not just to play but to actually be a student, I thought to myself as I ruffled through my closet.

Everybody and I mean everybody is in LOVE with this guy and his music. To be honest I couldn't care less. I'm one of those types of people who don't like to role with the crowd, yeah I mean I'm not saying his music isn't good but it's just not my type. I like Fall Out Boy though

I finally picked out my days clothes. A Fall Out Boy T-shirt '_obviously_'. ripped bleach blue jeans and light blue converse. Then because I couldn't be bothered with my contacts I shoved my, also light blue ,box rimmed glasses on or you could call them "_geek_" glasses, Luckily I suited it. I just let my hair flow I had mega long hair that needed cut, it went down to like just bellow ma bottom cheeks. I quickly brushed my teeth forgetting that I hadn't ate breakfast, then ran down to be greeted with Kate, but she proffers Cake it's really weird.

"hiya Cake" I smiled. She quickly burst round wearing an _I love The Vampire Kings _T-shirt.

"I'm so excited, he is actually coming to our school, OUR SCHOOL!" she squeaked.

"You are obsessed" I laughed pulling my light blue Hollister on.

"I don't know how you _can't _be obsessed" she chuckled applying make-up at the mirror. "Right lets go" she said grabbing her bag and me then rushed out the door, she quickly shoved me in her car then drove towards the school.

It was summer, so Kate had the roof down on her black Mini my long blonde hair curled and swooshed in the wind, where as Kate's caramel bob,perm stayed in place. I leaned back and stuck my arms up taking in the summer breeze. Finally we arrived at the school. I grabbed my bag and my books, slinging my back over my shoulders and crossing my hands over my books. Cake in the other hand, rushed out of the car nearly dropping her books.

"Sorry Fi but I gotta ditch you, I think, I need to find this guy. Toodles" she cheered then with one wave of the hand she was gone, and I was alone. I saw crowds and crowds of screaming girls running around trying to find him. Then suddenly there was a loud scream coming from inside the school, obviously he had been found so I made my way to see the fuss.

The crowds where completely pact. There was a ring of girls that went round the figure, there was even two body guards protecting him from the girls keeping a large distance between him and the them.

Is that girl even from our school?

Suddenly I was being pushed and shoved and hit and kicked and punched, then it stopped and the ruckiss stopped and there was loud gasping and whispering, suddenly I bumped into something, my books scattering across the floor. I saw there was a figure infront of me but I didn't look at them.

"I'm so sorry" I said quickly picking up my books. The person knelt down to help me, they picked up some of my books and we both stood up.

"Agh" we both said as our heads collided.

"I really am... sorry" I said as I got a close look at him. He was smirking at me.

"Wow I am so not sorry" I chuckled at him snatching my books from his hands, then pushed out of the crowd. The girls where staring at me for a moment but then went back to chattering and squeaking. I could feel him burning holes in the back of my head.

"Grrrr" I cursed quietly to myself as I stormed towards my next class. I glanced down at my time table for reassurance _music_. Suddenly someone swivelled me round.

"Hey" he smirked.

"Hey rockstar" I said with a strait face.

"Well don't you wanna, come over to mine for some tier 15?" He grinned.

"Of course your majesty" I said linking my hands around his. Suddenly we both burst out laughing and I gave him a hug.

"God Barrie, that was a great impression you got the smirk just right" I laughed.

"Yeah, and I like Gumball better. Man I'm so glad you aren't like the rest of these girls. Did you hear why he really came here?" He said walking with me to music.

"No, do tell" I smiled.

"Yi know Ashley?"

"Yeah that grade A bitch" I said plainly.

"Yeah, yi know how she dates Marshall?"

"Yeah, she defo made that one clear" I said sitting down in my chair.

"That's why he came" he said sitting across from me.

"Really, how can he stand her" I said turning to the front of the class.

"Right settle down class" Mr Mcgee said.

"I don't know" Gumball whispered to me.

"right guys we have a brand new people" he said grinning.

"well we have no idea who it is" I giggled to Gumball.

the teacher had obviously heard me because he was giving me daggers. "Marshall Lee" he clapped.

"Sup" he said strutting in.

suddenly all the girls where squeaking and the guys where whispering, accept me and Gumball, we just sat there looking unimpressed.

"sit wherever you want Marshall" he smiled.

"does that mean I can sit wherever?" I said a bit to loudly.

"Fionna, don't get cheeky" Mr McGee said but I knew he wasn't that grumpy I mean he's Mr McGee for christ takes.

Marshall smirked and slowly walked up and sat at the table next to me.

"hey babe" he said winking.

"have you got something in your eye?" I smirked.

"what? no... aw" he said realizing the true meaning of my comment.

"right class who would like to start us off with a wee jam"

"how about Marshall" one of the girls squeaked.

"yeah Marshall" another said.

"MARSHALL MARSHALL MARSHALL" the class started to chant.

"ok guys if you want" he smirked grabbing his axe guitar and walking to the front of the class.

"ugh, such a jerk" I grumbled to myself.

he slung his guitar and tuned it and began to sing.

Gravity don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you

"I got a bulletproof heart  
You got a hollow point smile  
Me and your runaway scars,  
Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile.

Let's blow a hole in this town  
And do our talking with a laser beam.  
Gunning out of this place  
In a bullet's embrace  
Then we'll do it again.

How can they say? "Jenny could you come back home?"  
'Cause everybody knows you don't  
Ever wanna come back  
Let me be the one to save you.

Gravity don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be.  
These pigs are after me, after you

Run away, like it was yesterday  
When we would run away,  
When we could run away, run away from here.

I'm shooting out of this room  
Because I sure don't like the company  
Stop your preaching right there  
Cause I really don't care  
And I'll do it again.

So get me out of my head.  
'Cause it's getting kind of cramped, you know.  
Coming ready or not  
When the motor gets hot  
We can do it again.

The papers say, "Johnny won't you come back home?"  
'Cause everybody knows you don't  
Want to give yourself up  
Tell the truth and God will save you

Gravity don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you

Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away,  
And we could run away, if we could run away, run away from here.

And though I know how much you hate this  
Are you gonna be the one to save us  
From the black and hopeless feeling?  
Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?

Hold your heart into this darkness  
Will it ever be the light to shine you out  
Or fail and leave you stranded?  
I ain't gonna be the one left standing.  
You ain't gonna be the one left standing.  
We ain't gonna be the one left standing.

Gravity don't mean too much to me  
Is this our destiny?  
This world is after me, after you

Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away, run away, run away,  
Run away from here.  
Yeah, away from here.  
Away from here."

suddenly everyone was jumping around and screaming and cheering.

did he just ruin that song for me? or make it better?


End file.
